Various types of electronic message formats are available for communicating information among distributed computers or mobile devices for the purpose of topical discussion or topical sharing of information. This may include Voice Mail, Electronic Mail (“email”), Instant Message conversations, alerts, meeting requests and confirmations, task assignments, organization-wide document search and web search results.
Among these formats, the use of email is playing a very significant role with email volume increasing by double digits year after year. Trends in unified communication where faxes, voice mail and instant messaging are being converted into email will continue to add to the volume of email being received. This dependence upon the use of email and access to email through mobile devices has created a major problem commonly referred to as “email overload”.
The problem with email overload (excluding spam and junk mail, has reached an all-time high. According to our preliminary research, the average email user loses a minimum of 10 to 30 minutes or more per day of productivity managing email traffic. The problem is particularly acute for high volume computer and laptop email users (typically mid to senior management), users of wireless email devices (such as RIM Blackberry, Palm Treo, Microsoft Windows Mobile, etc) which have smaller screens and limited views, and users of internet email services (e.g. Google, Yahoo or Hotmail etc) receiving a lot of non-essential emails.
The dependence on email as the primary form of communication is placing increasing demands for time and mindshare on individuals, work professionals and managers who are very often distracted by low priority or non-essential email. This drain on productivity and effectiveness and the associated costs of infrastructure, i.e., archiving and storage of non-essential email is having negative effects across organizations. The impact is cumulative. In the existing art, there are no quantitative metrics and methodology to measure the email productivity level, and individuals and businesses have almost no visibility on the state of their email use and productivity metrics and no way to gather actionable data to implement best practices or to set up desirable bench-marks. The present invention can address one or more of these needs.